Motel
by planet p
Summary: AU; totally *scary*! Contains incest, slash and bad language. Jarod/Gemini, Zoe/Gemini


**Motel** by planet p

**Disclaimer** I don't own _the Pretender_ or any of its characters.

* * *

_**WARNINGS**_

_Incest_

_M/M_

_Graphic sexual situations and scenes_

_

* * *

_

_My other account isn't working – that is so annoying – or this would have been posted there. Sorry to inflict it on you…_

_

* * *

_

THE

SPACE

WHERE

IF

YOU

DO

NOT

WANT

TO

READ

YOU

CAN

TURN

BACK

* * *

_2002_

Jarod held Gemini as he sobbed. He was sorry, he'd let them take the Major, and he'd been scared they would take him too, so he'd done nothing. He was so sorry, he'd let them take their father.

Jarod let him talk, and held him. It wasn't really Gem's fault, he knew. He'd been scared before, scared to death like Gem had been, when he thought he'd never be able to move again, but he had.

He understood that not everybody was like him, and even though Gem looked like him, he wasn't him. He understood that it hadn't been Gem's fault that Major Charles had been taken; he'd just been scared.

Gem tightened his arms around him, drawing him nearer.

Jarod didn't mind; he was upset. Sometimes, it sucked to be alone when you were upset. He rubbed Gem's back soothingly, and Gem snuggled closer, happy to have the contact.

A happy feeling washed over Jarod as he comforted Gem. He was a real brother now, comforting his younger brother.

Gem continued to sob into his shoulder, and Jarod wondered just how bad their situation was, and how he was going to get their father back.

He patted Gem's back several times, and that was when he realised that the happy feeling wasn't coming from where it should have been coming from, but somewhere else, and tried to step away from Gem, embarrassed, but when Gem realised that Jarod was going to leave him, he clung on tighter. He didn't want to be left again.

Jarod suppressed a shudder and instinctively pressed himself closer to Gem, whilst Gem continued to whisper into his shoulder how sorry, sorry, sorry he was. Jarod steeled a breath, and tried to settle himself, but Gem had bundled up a fist and was beating it on Jarod's back; he was so sorry.

It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but Jarod didn't like the jarring sensation, or rather, he did when he knew that he shouldn't.

With a sudden burst of energy, he pushed Gem backward, into the wall, but he'd been meaning to push Gem away from him – Gem didn't want him when he was like this, not even he wanted himself like this – not to go with him.

The act silenced Gem's sobs, and Gem fixed his teary eyes to his. Jarod felt sick, and pressed himself forward, closer to Gem.

Gem continued to stare at him.

_Stop it!_ Jarod whispered to himself fiercely in his mind, and pressed his hips against Gem's body, though their hips weren't entirely at the same height; Gem was shorter than him. Their bodies fit against each other like a jigsaw puzzle, just a little out of place. Jarod let out a low moan, and instantly hated himself.

_Stop it now!_

His eyes snapped open – when had he closed them, for goodness sakes? – and flashed up to Gem's, but Gem wasn't angry, and he wasn't pushing him away violently, either.

He averted his gaze from Gem's, ashamed and sickened at his own thoughts, and pressed his lower half against the younger man's.

Gem sucked in a breath, but didn't shift. His eyes remained on Jarod's.

Jarod's hands slid slowly down Gem's back, undecided as conflicting emotions welled up, and came to rest on his buttocks. He pulled Gem away from the wall sharply, jamming their bodies together.

Gem let out a heavy breath, and sucked another in.

Using his hands, Jarod scooped Gem toward him, lifting his feet up off the floor, and slamming his back up against the wall.

Gem quickly tightened his legs around his waist.

Jarod moaned into the wall over Gem's shoulder, cheek pressed to the cold surface and pointing into Gem's hair. He tried not to smell Gem's hair and pressed his hardened groin to Gem's.

Gem didn't make a sound, but the arms wrapped around Jarod's shoulders shifted uncertainly, and one hand snaked down Jarod's back to his buttocks.

Jarod let out a renewed moan, and ground himself into Gem.

Gem's hand left his buttocks and slipped in between their two bodies, and Jarod gave a sudden, loud gasp and stiffened.

Gem brought his hand to rest on the spot beneath Jarod's navel, and Jarod lifted a hand from Gem's buttocks and joined Gem's hand to encourage it to travel further downward.

Gem rested his head on Jarod's shoulder and Jarod let him down quickly, his hands travelling to his trousers to unbuckle the belt and let down his trousers.

Gem dropped his eyes to the floor and did the same.

Jarod reached out and placed his hands on Gem's bare hips, sighing at the feel of skin underneath his hands, and yanked Gem toward him, lifting him back off his feet and pressing him to the wall, hot all over.

"J-" Gem began, but the word stuck in his throat.

Jarod grinned.

* * *

Jarod sat on the motel bed, face in his hands, trying not to think about what he'd just done to his younger brother – his clone, for goodness sakes!

It made no difference whether Gem had enjoyed it or not, Gem was only just 17, and inexperienced in every way! Jarod didn't even know if he understood what they'd done, let alone its name! He felt sick to his stomach, and he just couldn't believe what he'd done.

He lifted his head from his hands and picked up the gun lying beside him on the bed. It was cold and heavy, but he didn't care about any of these things; he lifted it up to head height and pressed it against the side of his head.

He closed his eyes, ready for the end.

"Jarod, you crazy man!" a woman's voice cried, and, before he could open his eyes, the gun was wrenched out of his hands.

When he opened his eyes, he couldn't see the gun anywhere. All he could see was Zoe, staring at him in shock and anger and upset.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, fighting to control her emotions.

Jarod just dropped his head into his hands and sobbed, and in between the sobs, all of it just came out. What he'd done; why he had to kill himself. "Why are you stopping me?" he whined, too hurt to raise his voice, and flinched when Zoe slapped him hard across the face, and lapsed back into uncontrolled sobs.

Her eyes glittered with tears, and Jarod reached out and grabbed hold of her hand.

Zoe pulled her hand away from him, frightened.

"You have to-" Jarod gasped, sobbing still, but Zoe had already left the room in fright and disgust. Jarod lay back on the bed and curled up and cried.

* * *

Zoe found Gem in the motel room next door. He opened the door when she knocked and she could see something in his eyes change, as though he'd been expecting someone else and was sad that it was only her. "Hey, you!" she said. "Do you mind if I come in, it's cold out here?"

Gem nodded and stepped back from the doorway to allow her inside, and shut the door behind her.

"I heard about your father," she told him. "I'm real sorry."

Gem's eyes clouded over suddenly, becoming expressionless.

Zoe reached out a hand and took his hand in hers. "But we won't talk about thit if you don't want," she said. She led him over to the bed. "We can talk about something else. What do you think?" She sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for Gem to do the same.

Gem sat down next to her, some way apart from her, and nodded.

Zoe smiled. "You cold, hmm? You a bit cold, dumplin'?" she asked.

Gem shook his head and answered, "No."

"Thit's good," Zoe encouraged. "So you tell me," she leant in closer to him, "have you iver kissed a girl?"

Gem leant away from her abruptly and shook his head violently.

Zoe's eyes sparkled. "Would you like to?" she asked, as though they were nothing more than two best friends, trading secrets.

Gem stared at her, confused.

Zoe straightened up and smiled at him. "It's okay," she told him, meeting his gaze.

After a long couple of moments, Gem shifted on the bed, and Zoe reached out a hand and placed it on his leg. Gem went very still, then, but Zoe kept looking into his eyes, and he leant toward her, his hands now shaking.

He pressed his lips against hers, and Zoe smiled and stroked his hair with her hand. "You wanna do something more?" she asked, when he broke the kiss, and his eyes went down to her hand on his leg.

She dropped her eyes to her hand, and then lifted them back up to his face, her smile wide and eager.

"Would thit be okay with you, if I wanna do somethin' more?" she asked.

Gem nodded slowly.

* * *

Undressed, Zoe sat down on the bed, and smiled at Gem, who was staring at her stomach or her navel, trying not to blush. She offered him her hand, and he stared at her painted fingernails, and when she gave a gentle tug, he got up on the bed with her, and sat staring at her hand.

"You have warm hands," he said, after a moment.

"Think you, dumplin'," Zoe replied. "So do you."

Gem smiled briefly, before the smile disappeared again.

"You wanna come on over here?" Zoe asked in a gentle voice. "Come on up right close to me."

Gem shuffled closer on the bed.

"Thit's it," Zoe encouraged, gentling guiding him into her lap, her hands placed softly on his still clothed lower back. She wasn't going to make him undress if he didn't feel like he wanted to, or needed to, himself. She leant a bit closer and whispered in his ear. "Touch anythin' you like, dumplin'."

Gem swallowed and planted his hand, palm flat, on her stomach.

"You just got real warm hands, haven't yeh, dumplin'," Zoe told him gently.

Gem took his hand off her stomach.

"Anythin' you like," Zoe repeated, smiling at him.

He dropped his hands to her legs.

"Thit's an excellent choice," Zoe congratulated him in a breathy voice.

Gem moved his hands up her legs, and she lifted herself up off the bed so that he could continue to explore, brushing her legs against his. He stared hard at her bare legs, now pushed up underneath his own, and slid his hand down the space between her legs.

Zoe gave a little moan, rising up off the bed a bit more, and twisting her back backward. She slid her hands to cover his and pressed against herself more insistently, giving another little breathy moan.

Gem pulled his hand from between hers suddenly, and she opened her eyes properly and looked at him. "You okay, dumplin'?" she asked, concerned.

Gem pushed his hands, balled into fists and clasped together, into his lap and nodded, not meeting her gaze.

Zoe sat back on the bed properly. "You wanna do it like the adults do?" she asked.

Gem's chin shot up and he stared at her.

"Is that what you wanna do?" Zoe pressed.

Gem swallowed hard. After a moment, he nodded.

Zoe smiled at him warmly. She moved her hands to his pants. "Can I?"

Gem nodded jerkily, his hands shaking beside him on the bed.

Zoe unbuttoned his pants and slid the zip down. Gem sat up a bit on his knees so that she could tug his pants down and she smiled.

"You wanna take them off?" she asked, and Gem glanced at her suddenly.

He nodded finally, swallowing, and Zoe watched him get off the bed and remove his pants. He left his underwear on, and returned to his position on the bed, rested over her legs, almost in her lap.

Zoe grinned and rubbed her hands up and down his legs.

Gem shivered.

"I'm gonna lie bick on the bed, now, dumplin'," she told him, "and I just want you to do the same in your own time, okay?"

Gem nodded and watched her stretch her legs out beneath him, momentarily pulling him snug into her lap, and pulling her against him, so that he could feel the warmth of her skin pressed against his, before she lay back on the bed and the warmth left.

"Are you okay, dumplin'?" Zoe asked, after a moment. "With this, I mean?"

Gem nodded and lowered himself to her jerkily, not quite sure where to put his hands.

Zoe smiled and shifted about beneath him. She gently placed her hands on his backside and drew him closer.

Gem shivered violently.

Zoe dropped her hands from his bottom. "I didn' hurt yeh, did I, dumplin'?" she asked, worried, her eyes on his.

Gem shook his head.

Zoe smiled. "Naw. Thit's good," she encouraged.

Gem shifted, staring at a spot to the side of them, and then his hand, and rubbed his groin against hers.

She lifted her hips a bit to let him know that she was okay with it, and with it going further.

Gem pressed into her harder and squeezed his eyes shut and she could feel how much his erection was pushing against her.

She touched his thighs gently with her fingers, drawing little circles and ovals on them with her thumbs. "It's okay," she told him.

Gem's eyes snapped open, and he stared at her.

"You wanna come into me?" she asked, her eyes fixed on his.

He stared at her in confusion.

She let her hands travel up his thighs, but stopped short of his erection. "It's okay," she assured him.

He swallowed and sucked in a breath, and nodded.

Zoe smiled. "I want you to, too," she whispered, as though it was a secret, then she closed her eyes.

Gem pushed his underwear down and lay down on top of Zoe. After a moment, he put his hand underneath her leg and tried to lift it.

Zoe opened her eyes.

"Can you bend your leg, please," Gem said, the longest thing he'd said to her all evening, "kind of pointing up… with your knee?" His voice was unaffected, robotic.

Zoe smiled and did as he'd asked. "You still okay?" she asked.

Gem nodded, and pulled away from her for a moment. He glanced down at Zoe's stomach in concentration and slid his erection inside her.

Zoe pulled in a breath and gripped her hands around the backs of his thighs. "Viry good," she breathed, and he met her gaze. She let out a puff of air and laughed softly, keeping her gaze on his. "Do you know what to do nixt?" she asked gently, and smiled.

Gem withdrew a bit, and then pushed back inside her.

Zoe smiled and touched his face with one of her hands. "Jist like thit."

Gem started a tentative rhythm and Zoe encouraged him with her hips and her hands and her little sounds of pleasure.

Next to her, Gem was quiet, except for his breaths.

* * *

Gem drove into her deeper, harder, faster, and Zoe disentangled her hand from his leg to touch his arm – it was okay, he didn't have to feel pressured to perform more rigorously for her – but he took hold of her wrist in his hand and slammed it down on the bed beside them, and his other hand came up to cover her mouth.

Zoe's eyes went wide, but he was holding her mouth very tightly.

He rammed into her, as though he'd forgotten she existed, and she felt tears well up in her eyes. It hurt.

It was a long while later, as warm tears were running down her face and onto his hand, that Gem suddenly stopped, and fright and apology washed over his face. He pulled his hand away from her mouth as though threatened at gun point.

Zoe tried to stop the tears from coming out of her eyes and touched his arms with her hands. "I'm not mad at you," she told him, forcing her voice into its best semblance of steadiness, and struggled to sit up.

Gem got off her and turned away, then he got off the bed and began putting his pants back on.

Zoe wiped her tears away hastily and crawled across the bed and placed a hand flat on his back.

Gem stilled, his hands still on the button on his pants.

"You okay?" Zoe asked stuffily.

Gem finished buttoning the single button on his pants, and turned stiffly to face her. "Yes," he replied, his voice without any emotion, and stared into her face.

Zoe sniffed. "Thit's good."

Gem continued to stare at her.

Zoe placed a hand around the back of his arm. "Go on and git to bid now, and I'll git to my bid," she told him. She forced a laugh and smiled as she watched Gem crawl back across the bed and lie down on it, then she bent down to pick up her clothes and put them back on, one by one.

Gem watched her from the bed, leant back on his elbows.

When she'd finished dressing, she straightened up and turned back to the bed. She walked over to the bed and Gem fell back on his back on the bed, watching her face intently. She smiled and reached over to pull the blanket across in a proper fashion, and tucked it in roughly.

Gem's eyes followed her hands perfectly.

When she'd finished tucking him in, she allowed her eyes to travel back up to his face and offered him a warm smile, then she turned and walked to the door. At the door, she stopped and turned back to wave.

"Goodnight, Zoe," Gem said.

She smiled and pulled the door to a few inches of closed after her.

* * *

Jarod was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling when Zoe walked into his motel room. He'd left the door open.

Zoe marched up to the end of his bed and glared at him, though he didn't remove his eyes from the ceiling. "If you ever touch that boy that way agin, so help me Jesus, I will hurt you bad, so you just bitter not touch him agin, you hear me, Jarod? Don't you iver touch him that way agin? Don't you iver!" She sucked in a couple of heaving breaths, before turning and exiting the motel room.

She'd take her own room for the night.

* * *

_I don't know why Zoe talks that way, she just does. This is totally creepy, __I realise, so flames are totally welcome. If you want me to delete it, I will._


End file.
